rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Vengeful Claw
Vengeful Claw is a special Orichalcum Grand Grimscythe once used by Admiral Arcadi and now in the possession of Largo the Black Lion. Originally, it was called the Vengeful Fang. It was mechanically the same as a normal Grand Grimscythe, except it had two hearthstone sockets and it cancels out the entropic charms of Abyssals and Deathlords. However, when Largo first met Arcadi, the Deathlord wrenched the weapon from his grasp and broke it in half. Leviathan, bearing a slightly triumphant look on his face, brought the pieces to Largo and told him to attune to it. As Largo did, soulsteel crept up and bonded the pieces back together, then extended to the blade, creating two black blades on either side of the central orichalcum one. These black blades resemble soulsteel, but are somehow different, lacking the traditional "screaming souls" bound to the weapon. The exact specifics of this weapon's abilities are still uncertain, though it seems to be weighted the same and about as damaging as before. It gives off an absurdly strong Holy feel to it, which doesn't make much sense given the soulsteel integrated into it. It traps the souls of creatures of darkness, and releases their energy in special Holy attacks through its subsystems. It has a number of motes in its bonus pool equal to its Soul Rating. These motes may only be spent on subsystems. Spd 5, Acc +3, Dmg +14L/+2, Def +0, Rate 3 Soul Rating: 6+? * Enemies slain ** Above (+1) ** Below (+1) ** Ghost Leader from Coral (+1) ** Howl of the Void (+1) ** Shadow-Mantled Servant of Secrets Unknowable (+1) ** Sunset the Spans Forever (+1) ** The Silver Prince (+?) Fate Flame (Mark the Yellow Gull's firewand) The Vengeful Claw has a long band of starmetal along the top of the centermost blade. This starmetal can heat up and ignite the air around it, even projecting those flames at a distance. The Fate Flame ability costs between one and five motes. It adds one die to the Scythe's damage for each such mote spent, up to a maximum of five. This does not count as a charm use and is compatible with all Charms. The Flame may also ignite things at a distance, spending between one and five motes to send a flaming blast at any target within ten yards. It deals damage equal to the motes spent and the attack is based on the scythe's normal attack. This has utilitarian ability as well, able to ignite flammable materials from a distance. Soul Siphon (Echoing Demise) The two soulsteel blades now have a myriad of mouths, all of them closed. At least, until motes are spent. Then they open and scream at an enemy, draining their Essence and slowly eroding their will. The Soul Siphon ability costs between 1 to 6 motes. On a successful attack, it drains one mote from an opponent's Peripheral mote pool per mote spent. Alternately, a flat 5 motes may be spent in order to drain 1 Willpower. Earthshaker (Islebreaker) Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Largo the Black Lion